new_jack_swingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade
Jade is an R&B group active during the early to mid-1990s. The group consisted of Tonya Kelly, Joi Marshall, and Di Reed. During their brief yet successful career, Jade released two studio albums, one live album, and a string of popular R&B singles. Di Reed is currently touring the world as a featured vocalist for Rod Stewart and continues her professional singing career by lending her vocal talents to support numerous high-profile music projects and industry heavyweights including Stevie Wonder, Smokey Robinson, Christina Aguilera, Elton John, Gwen Stefani, and many others. Tonya Kelly and Joi Marshall have recently enlisted vocalist Myracle Holloway as a new member and released a song on Valentines Day called "Baby Luv".The group Jade was originally composed of Joi Marshall and two other members named Angie and Debbie and, as such, was first known as JAD. However, when Angie and Debbie were dropped from the group, Tonya Kelly and Di Reed were signed on by producer Vassal Benford, and the group's name was extended to Jade.1 Tonya grew up in Chicago listening to jazz vocalists such as Sarah Vaughan andNat King Cole. Joi was also from the Windy City but was raised on Motown, especially Diana Ross. Di grew up in Houston singing gospel anywhere she could.2 Jade's first success was on the Class Act soundtrack in 1992. Their hit single "I Wanna Love You" was one of the breakout songs on the soundtrack, cracking the Top 10 of the R&B charts and reaching #16 on the Billboard Hot 100. Their follow-up single "Don't Walk Away," was their biggest hit and climbed to #2 on the R&B chart and was certified gold by the RIAA in 1993. The single went on to sell 1.5 million copies worldwide. Subsequent singles "Looking for Mr. Do Right" and "One Woman" helped push their debut album Jade to the Max to platinum status, sparking a lengthy tour and spots on The Tonight Show, The Arsenio Hall Show, and the U.K.'s Top of the Pops. Jade also performed on BET's Listening Party Live. The session was recorded and released as a CD in 1993. Jade was the only group to have a BET Listening Party album released. In 1994 the band appeared in the movie The Inkwell, and released their second studio album Mind, Body & Song, on which they served as co-writers and co-producers. Singles "5-4-3-2 (Yo! Time Is Up)" and "Every Day of the Week" propelled the album to gold status. Jade also appeared on Beverly Hills, 90210 in the episode, "You've Got To Have Heart," which aired on February 8, 1995. During their appearance, they performed "Every Day of the Week" produced by Robert Jerald (Rob Jay) of N'Spyre Music. The song also appeared on the Melrose Place soundtrack. Thereafter, Tonya Kelly left the group, then briefly reunited with Joi Marshall in 1997 to contribute the track "Keep on Risin" to the soundtrack for the film The Sixth Man. The song "5-4-3-2 (Yo! Time Is Up)" was used as part of the soundtrack for the New York Undercover episode "Eyewitness Blues." Di Reed is currently touring the world as a featured vocalist for Rod Stewart and continues her professional singing career by lending her vocal talents to support numerous high-profile music projects and industry heavyweights including Stevie Wonder, Smokey Robinson, Christina Aguilera, Elton John, Gwen Stefani, and many others. Tonya Kelly and Joi Marshall have reunited with new member Myracle Holloway released a song on Valentines Day called "Baby Luv," which is now available on iTunes.